Operation Reboot
Operation Reboot is the first mission of the Nod campaign of Tiberian Sun: Firestorm. Briefing CABAL's core has been disassembled and is in the hands of GDI. With the Brotherhood in a state of disarray it is essential to get CABAL back online. Locate and retrieve the three pieces of the core without alerting the local GDI forces. Remaining silent is the only hope for a successful operation. DATA LINK CLOSED. *First Objective: Infiltrate the GDI base. *Second Objective: Locate the three pieces of CABAL's core. *Third Objective: Return to the drop zone for immediate retrieval and evacuation. Background GDI's victory and Kane's disappearance at the end of the Second Tiberium War left the Brotherhood of Nod in disarray. The Inner Circle became divided as it could not decide who should succeed Kane as the leader of Nod. General Marzaq in particular opposed Anton Slavik's claim despite Slavik being Kane's chosen successor and the leader of the Black Hand. Slavik demonstrated his power through assassinations of his rivals to threaten the Inner Circle to comply to his wishes. Slavik decided to retrieve CABAL's core, which had been diassembled by GDI after McNeil's assault on Cairo, to unify the fracturing Brotherhood. GDI now had a heavy presence in the former Nod stronghold, and getting the pieces inside the abandoned Temple of Nod and out would not be a simple task given Nod's lack of organisation. With the loss of many Nod soldiers, Slavik stressed the importance of stealth to his commander in this mission. The operation The commander started with some Cyborgs, Rocket Soldiers, Engineers and a Scout transported to the area by Subterranean APCs. The Commander, knowing that GDI had a base in the area and that their forces overwhelmed his in numbers, searched for a "back door" to the pieces of the core, but the base was fortified like a fortress. He found a GDI Light Infantry patrol to the southeast of the base, and it was attacked by a Tiberium Fiend, making an Amphibious APC free to capture. He used it to transport some of his troops and an Engineer to the east island, cleared the area of GDI troops and captured the abandoned Cairo Temple of Nod, getting one piece of the core. The other piece was located in a crate on the west island, he used the APC to transport the remaining troops to the east island, and moved its full force to the next piece, where he cleared it from GDI. He then, moved to the west, where he found a GDI truck carrying the last piece of the core. He destroyed the truck, and took the last piece. He then sneaked all his forces around the base and went to the starting area, where he evacuated the pieces and his forces. Aftermath ﻿Without waiting for the Inner Circle's consent, Slavik had CABAL reactivated. The Nod AI seemed pleased to find the leader Black Hand to have survived, acknowledging Kane's judgment of Slavik. Slavik then had CABAL resume operations. Videos File:Tiberian_Sun_Firestorm_--_Nod_1|Briefing Category:Firestorm Nod Missions